Him
by U3fan
Summary: Sasuke turns into a girl and Tsunade is too busy to fix her. She goes to the park to sulk and her Sensei ends up bothering her. He leaves her with Naruto and she has to spend the whole day with a guy who won't believe that she was a guy. How will things turn out? Female Sasuke x male Naruto pairing.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Flashback**

"**There's nothing I can do at the moment," the Hokage says.**

**A busty female with her black hair in pigtails pouts. **

"**Why not?" she asks as she watches her leader walk to the door of the office.**

"**I have a meeting," Tsunade responds and she exits the room, the door slams behind her.**

**Sasuke groans in defeat. **

**End of Flashback**

'I hate my life.'

'I hate my life so much.'

'I hate my life so much that I wish I was dead.'

'Okay... Maybe not that much-'

"Hello, Miss!"

Sasuke looks up at the person greeting her. She looks up to see her teacher.

"I haven't seen you in the village before. Are you a tourist or are you lost?"

The black haired woman glares at the silver haired ninja.

"Leave me alone," she tells him.

Hatake cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry," the jonin responds. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Actually, yes," she answers him.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, the only eyebrow that is visible.

"You're still here!"

The copy cat ninja's eye flies open.

"Looks like somebody is pms-ing."

Sasuke raises himself up, offended.

"Excuse me!"

"Stay here. I'll be right back," her teacher commands her.

"Wait!"

She extends her hand to stop him, but he disappears in a puff of smoke. Another puff of smoke appears behind her and she turns around to see her sensei... And Naruto?

"What the-"

"This is my student," the silver haired man says to introduce the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox.

"No duh," Sasuke replies and she rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"He'll turn your frown upside down!" the copy cat ninja exclaims and he turns around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questions the man.

"I'm late for a meeting," Kakashi responds and he poofs away.

'Great! Now I'm all alone with the teme,' Sasuke thinks to herself.

He looks at his blond teammate to notice his gaze is a little below her face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demands.

She raises her hand and slaps Naruto in the face. He falls on the floor and Sasuke grabs him by his collar to start hitting him back and forth across the face.

"You disgusting pig! What the hell is your problem? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Sasuke stops hitting him when he notices his rival is not hitting back. Gently she places him on the floor and brushes him off.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologizes. "I over-reacted."

She takes a seat on a bench. She sighs and ignores Naruto who is on the floor cringing in pain.

"I'm just having a really bad day."

The Leaf's jinchuriki snaps out of it, raises himself up and takes a seat next to his friend. He always has to help someone in need.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"Because I'm a girl?" Sasuke responds.

"So?" Naruto replies, confused.

"I'm not suppose to be a girl," she tells him.

"What do you mean? Are you suppose to be an animal?"

"Baka!" Sasuke screams.

Naruto flinches.

"I'm suppose to be a guy, okay! A guy! What is wrong with you?"

"Listen," he says. "I really can't think straight while I'm looking at you. You're hot!"

"Ew! I'm Sasuke, Naruto!"

"Hey! How do you know my name?" the blond teenager asks.

"I'm your team-member, remember?" Sasuke tells him.

Naruto takes a minute to think about it.

"Nope... I don't remember having a girl with a big chest on my team."

Sasuke growls.

"That's because I'm a guy!" she yells at him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura gave me something to drink and it turned me into a girl," she tries to explain.

"Why would Sakura do that?"

"I think she's still obsessed with me," Sasuke whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Naruto whispers back. "And she can't be obsessed with you because she doesn't know you."

Sasuke groans. She grabs Naruto's wrist and leads him away from the park.

"Come on!" she says.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks.

"To find Sakura", Sasuke responds.

"Can I at least get your name please?" the blond questions.

"It's Sasuke!"

"But that's a guy's name."

"Just, come on!".

88888

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asks Shizune.

"She's on a mission," the dark haired woman responds.

"What?"

"She left an hour ago."

"She left without me?" Naruto asks.

"For how long?" Sasuke asks.

"It's for medic training Naruto and she's gone for a week," Shizune answers the two questions in one reply.

Mouth gaping open, Sasuke walks away from her desk and Naruto follows behind. They end up back where they started, on the bench.

"So?" Naruto questions. "Do you want to get some ramen?".

Sasuke glares at him.

"I'm not hungry," she replies.

Just then her stomach growls. Before Naruto can speak again she beats him to it.

"Fine! Just one bowl and you're paying."

Sasuke gets up and Naruto follows behind.

"Of course," the blonde says. 'I'm going on a date.'

"And this is not a date," she tells him.

'It's a date,' Naruto thinks to himself.

88888

After dinner Naruto takes Sasuke to his house or rather Sasuke leads him there.

"Would you like to come in?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke pushes him out of the way and takes a seat on the couch. She turns on the tv and starts watching it.

"Make yourself at home," Naruto tells her. "I'm gonna go make us some popcorn."

As soon as his corn finishes popping, Naruto takes a seat beside the female Sasuke. Naruto yawns and tries to put his arm around Sasuke, but she moves out of the way.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she says. "Don't eat all the popcorn".

Naruto nods and watches her hips as she walks away. When Sasuke comes back Naruto has candles lit all over the house. She sighs and takes a seat beside Naruto again. Naruto yawns again and puts his arms around Sasuke. She just endures the torture.

'Why me?' she asks Kami.

She places her hand inside of the popcorn bowl and touches Naruto's. Her instant reaction is to pull away, but he is too busy watching the television to mind. When the show ends Naruto raises himself up and stretches.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asks Sasuke.

"I live here," she tells him.

"I would offer you my friend's room, but he locks it and I can't find the key," he tells her.

Her eyes open wide as she starts searching her body.

'Shit! I threw it out when I changed my clothes. What do I do now?'

"You can stay in my room for the night," Naruto tells her.

She looks at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I'll take the couch," Naruto says.

"Um, thanks?" Sasuke replies.

"No problem," the blond jinchuriki responds. "Let me just go and change."

Naruto enters his room and leaves in nothing, but his boxers. He has his pillow and blankets in hand. He places them on the couch and goes to find some bed sheets for his guest.

"Here you go," he says as he hands them to her.

She takes them and walks inside of his room. For once it is actually clean. No garbage on the floor and all of his clothes are picked up. The room doesn't smell too bad either.

"If you need anything just yell."

Sasuke nods and closes the door. Then she begins to undress. She gets rid of everything except for her panties and a shirt.

'Bras are so uncomfortable,' she thinks to herself as she lays down on the bed. 'But so is that couch so I shouldn't be complaining... I feel bad. This isn't his fault. Maybe I should let him take the bed and just find somewhere else to sleep. Tsunade ought to let me in since she refused to fix me! Ugh, why am I such a good person?'

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls.

"Yeah," he screams back.

"You can take the bed," she tells him as she begins to get out of it.

"With you?" he asks as he opens the door.

"No," she responds. "I'm leaving."

"What?" he questions. "Why?".

"Because there is no way I'm sleeping on that couch and neither are you," Sasuke replies.

"But it's almost midnight."

"So, what?" she asks him.

"It's dangerous at this time of the night... Why don't we just share the bed?"

"Because I don't want you touching me," she tells him.

"I won't," he replies.

She glares at him.

"You promise?"

"I never go back on my word!"

Sasuke scowls at the familiar statement.

"Fine... But if you so even lay a finger on me I will kick your ass."

"Deal,"' Naruto says.

Sasuke pats the bed on the side for Naruto to lay on.

In the silence Sasuke does some thinking.

'Tomorrow I am gonna go to Tsunade's office and make her fix me! If she doesn't then... I don't know, but she better!'

As the day gets to its coldest point Sasuke tries to retrieve warmth from the blanket, but it is too thin. Instead she moves closer to Naruto who always generates health for some reason. She stops moving when she feels his chest touch her back. Naruto smiles when he feels this. Sasuke's muscles start to relax and she falls into a deep sleep.

88888

The next morning Sasuke wakes up with Naruto's arm around him.

She immediately pushes him off and asks "What are you doing?".

"You were shivering so I wrapped my arm around you to warm you up," he explains.

"Oh," is all that Sasuke can say. "Well, thanks for everything I guess."

Naruto raises himself up.

"Don't mention it."

Naruto leaves the room and allows his guest to get dressed. When she comes out he is cooking breakfast.

"I have to go," Sasuke tells him as walks to the door.

"Why? Don't you at least want to eat first?"

"I really have to go deal with something, but I appreciate everything you've done for me," she tells him.

She opens the door to leave and Naruto grabs her wrist to stop her.

"Wait!"

Sasuke turns around and is greeted by Naruto's lips crushing hers. When Naruto breaks it, Sasuke is frozen.

"I enjoyed having you over. Maybe we can hang out again later," the blonde jinchuriki tells her.

As the black haired female walks to the Hokage's office all she can think is 'Why is it always with him?'

***** The End! I hope you enjoyed the story. It's suppose to be a one-shot and Sasuke does turn back into a male from the help of Tsunade. Sorry for any characters that are ooc or mistakes. Bye!*****


End file.
